The Princess who believed in Fairy Tales
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Ella era una princesa encerrada en una torre. Y él era el príncipe que la rescataría. Ella estaba loca, creía en los cuentos de hadas. Pero él la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a estar junto a ella por siempre - Mal Summary Drabble SxM UA TH


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater pertenece a Okubo. ****Lo único mío es la trama… creo.**

_Otro fic emo para hacer llorar al corazón más amargado (?). Se me ocurrió mientras que escuchaba una bella melodía de piano llamada For the love of a Princess (es la banda sonora de una película xD). Está muy triste, pero tiene final feliz… o eso creo yo. ¡Espero y lo disfruten!_

* * *

**The Princess who believed in Fairy Tales**

&.

— Dicen que está loca — eso fue lo primero que escuchó al llegar a aquel vecindario.

Alzó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse el rostro de aquella pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes. Su mirada era ausente, vacía y sin emoción alguna. Se encontraba recargada en el marco de su ventana, en el último piso de aquella enorme casa de tres pisos que se encontraba frente a la suya. Al parecer, aquella niña dormía en el desván, ya que todos los días la encontraba en la misma ventana, mirando hacia la nada…

— Soul, apresúrate o el autobús nos deja — le dijo Wes a su hermano, mientras que lo jalaba ligeramente de su suéter para hacerlo entrar en razón.

El albino asintió, mientras que le echaba una mirada veloz a la ventana en el ático de la enorme casa blanca con tejado azul que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle. Por un momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de la niña rubia… y sintió que su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho, lleno de dolor.

Los ojos de ella estaban opacos, carentes de vida. Aunque a la vez, tenían un brillo extraño, lleno de locura y tristeza. Aquellos ojos gritaban toda la soledad que sentía el alma de esa niña, haciendo que un extraño sentimiento creciera en su pecho.

Quería conocer a aquella niña y preguntarle por qué estaba triste.

Sin embargo, ella nunca salía de la casa. Investigó un poco (basándose en los libros o películas que veía de investigadores), y descubrió (gracias a su mamá) que aquella niña estaba enferma. Su madre no quiso decirle de que trataba su enfermedad; simplemente se había dedicado a decirle que estaba mal de la cabeza. Su inocencia no le permitía saber a qué se refería su madre con eso (tenía seis años, y lo que se imaginó al escuchar esas palabras fue que la niña tuviese alguna parte de su cabeza extraña).

Así que preguntó por los padres de ella; su madre le dijo que el papá de la niña era doctor, y que su mamá era abogada. Casi nunca se encontraban en casa, por lo que la niña se la pasaba todo el tiempo encerrada. Así que ese día, cuando el pequeño Soul regresó de la escuela, se plantó bajo la ventana de la niña y comenzó a lanzarle piedritas a esta hasta que la pequeña se asomó, curiosa.

— ¡Baja! — le gritó, con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y sonrió con un toque de locura muy extraño.

— No puedo. Y no te conozco. Mamá dice que no puedo ir con extraños — le recitó la niña con voz cantarina y burlesca.

— Si te digo mi nombre, ¿te seré conocido? — le preguntó él. La niña se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez.

— ¡Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans! — dijo el niño, mientras que sonreía —, ¿ahora si vas a bajar?

— No — le respondió mientras que le mostraba la lengua y cerraba de golpe la ventana.

El niño frunció el ceño molesto, y siguió lanzando piedritas a la ventana, con la esperanza de que la pequeña se volviese a asomar. Esto nunca pasó, y resignado, se encaminó hacia su casa. Estaba comenzando a nevar, y si no se apuraba, llegaría tarde a casa. Al otro día regresó a la ventana de la niña tan pronto salió del colegio; volvió a lanzarle piedritas, y ella se volvió a asomar por esta.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó.

— Soul, me presenté ayer, ¿recuerdas? — le dijo, ligeramente molesto.

— Ah, ya — murmuró la niña, mientras que asentía —. ¿Y qué quieres?

— ¡Baja a jugar un rato!

— No puedo, mis padres no me dejan salir — le respondió, y en ese momento, Soul notó la tristeza en sus verdes ojos —. Además, no te conozco ni eres mi amigo.

— Pues entonces seamos amigos — respondió inmediatamente el niño, sonriente.

— No — dijo la niña, mientras que fruncía el ceño divertida.

Soul frunció también el ceño, sólo que él estaba molesto. Sonrió de manera torcida, y miró desafiante a la pequeña que se encontraba recargada en la ventana.

— Al menos… ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? — le preguntó.

— Maka Albarn — dijo ella, divertida.

— Bien, Maka Albarn, ¡escúchame que no lo repetiré otra vez! — gritó el niño, mientras que alzaba su manita y la señalaba —. ¡Algún día tú y yo seremos amigos, y bajarás de esa ventana para que podamos jugar!

La niña se rió, pero no dijo nada más. Le sonrió de una manera cariñosa, y cerró lentamente la ventana, para luego desaparecer entre las penumbras de la habitación. Soul sonrió satisfecho, mientras que reía un poco y se encaminaba hacia su casa dando brincos.

Algún día la haría bajar, de eso estaba seguro…

… Ella rió, mientras que él extendía sus brazos hacia ella, como queriendo alcanzarla.

— ¿Vas a bajar? — le preguntó él, divertido. Su voz era más grave, producto de su notable crecimiento.

Soul había dejado de ser aquel niño risueño de seis años. Ahora era todo un joven hecho y derecho de dieciséis años; alto, apuesto y popular en su escuela. Se encontraba parado bajo aquella ventana que había estado frecuentando durante diez años seguidos. Y en ella se encontraba Maka, sonriendo se manera inocente y divertida.

Ella tampoco era aquella niña con mirada ausente y un tanto loca. Ahora era una bella joven de la misma edad que el albino; hermosa, con el cabello rubio y suelto, ojos verdes más vivos y acompañados de aquel brillo de locura mezclado con un extraño sentimiento de amor y cariño. Se encontraba recargada sobre el marco de su ventana, mirando divertida al chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que seguía empeñado en hacerla bajar.

— No — respondió por milésima vez, divertida.

— ¿Por qué no? — insistió el muchacho —. Somos amigos desde hace años, ¡vamos Maka, baja tan siquiera un poco!

— Mis padres no me dejan — se excusó la muchacha, cómo cuando era niña.

— Mentira — murmuró el muchacho, mientras que fruncía el ceño —. No creo que tus padres te dejen encerrada todo el tiempo.

— Bien, bien, me has pillado — dijo ella con un gesto dramático, para luego reír e inclinarse lo más que podía en el marco de la ventana, sin caer —. Te lo diré, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie más, ¿de acuerdo? Te contaré el porqué no quiero bajar de aquí.

— Bien, no se lo diré a nadie — respondió él, divertido por aquella pequeña complicidad entre los dos.

— Soy una princesa — susurró la chica, mientras que sonreía ligeramente —, y estoy esperando a que mi príncipe azul me rescate de esta torre.

Soul la miró fijamente durante un momento, para después comenzar a reír. Maka frunció el ceño, molesta, y cuando se dignaba a cerrar la ventana y dejarlo a él riéndose sin control en el patio trasero de su casa, el albino se calmó un poco y le pidió perdón.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó, aún un poco burlesco —. Pero no te creo, ¿aún sigues creyendo en los cuentos de hadas? ¡Eso es para los niños!

— ¡No es un cuento de hadas! ¡Es la verdad! — respondió ella molesta.

Soul suspiró, cansado. Decidió seguirle la corriente a su amiga, ya que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella se enojaba con facilidad. Sonrió, de aquella manera que a ella tanto le gustaba, y le tendió la mano.

— Bien, te creeré — murmuró él —. Y bueno… ¿bajarías si me ofreciera a ser tu príncipe azul por hoy?

La chica lo miró sorprendida, mientras que un intenso sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada, y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, nerviosa.

— N-no sé… tal vez… — lo miró de reojo, y su sonrojo se intensificó —. Demuéstrame que eres apto para ser un príncipe.

— ¿Y cómo te demuestro eso?

Ella sonrió, divertida.

— Atrápame.

Y sin previo aviso, se dejó caer desde su ventana.

El chico reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo. Se lanzó hacia el lugar donde ella iba a caer, y por pura suerte, logró sujetarla a tiempo. Ambos se cayeron al suelo por culpa del impacto, pero no tuvieron más que algunos ligeros raspones. Soul la miró fijamente, totalmente molesto y angustiado, mientras que ella le regresaba la mirada de manera retadora.

Al final, comenzaron a reír, pero luego él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, preocupado.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso — le reprochó.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella, confundida.

— Porque podías bajar por las escaleras de tu casa, además de que es peligroso.

— Pero yo sabía que tú me ibas a atrapar — susurró ella, mientras que le sonreía de manera dulce.

Él se sonrojó, para después suspirar, un tanto cansado y levantarse del suelo. La ayudó a ella a levantarse, y fue por primera vez que la pudo contemplar bien. Era alta, pero un poco más bajita que él; y muy delgada, era extremadamente menudita para su edad. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla pesquero y una playerita de rayas naranjas y azules junto con un suéter azul un poco delgado. Parecía una princesita, aunque sólo le faltaba un vestido esponjado lleno de moños y esas cosas.

Rió ante sus pensamientos, mientras que acariciaba el dorso de la mano de ella que sujetaba con fuerza. Su piel era suave, y muy pálida; pero era cálida, y por alguna extraña razón su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. La miró fijamente a los ojos, y notó aquel brillo de locura que siempre los había acompañado… pero ahora había algo más en ellos…

— Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte — le dijo él, rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

Ella asintió, y se dejó llevar. Él la condujo por el bosque que se encontraba tras la casa de ella, adentrándose cada vez más y más en el, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño prado que tenía un riachuelo a lo lejos. Maka lo contempló embelesada, se soltó de la mano de él y caminó a paso lento por todo el lugar; tocó las flores que estaban allí y metió sus dedos en el agua, retrocediendo asustada la primera vez. Esto era totalmente nuevo para ella. Se giró a ver al albino con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la cual correspondió él, alegre.

— Sabía que te gustaría este lugar — murmuró él, contento.

— ¿Desde cuándo que querías mostrármelo? — preguntó ella, curiosa.

— Desde que nos conocimos — admitió él, un poco sonrojado. Se acercó a ella y le acarició con ternura su mejilla, estaba fría y pálida… —. Creí que nunca lograría mostrártelo…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque nunca bajabas, siempre tenías una excusa — susurró con una sonrisa torcida —. Todos me decían que dejara de insistir ya que tú eras extraña y no valía la pena que te hablara. Pero nunca les hice caso, y siempre te iba a ver… — rió un poco, y luego la miró con rostro sereno —. ¿Por qué aceptaste bajar esta vez?

Ella se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

— Ya te lo dije — murmuró.

— No, no lo has hecho — murmuró él, sin dejar de verla y acariciar su mejilla. Su rostro seguía serio, esperando a que ella se dignase a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Ella lo miró, tímidamente. Se acercó un poco a él, y Soul hizo lo mismo. Casi no había separación entre sus cuerpos. Sus frentes se tocaron, y ambos se apoyaron contra el otro mientras que cerraban los ojos y disfrutaban de aquel pequeño momento de tranquilidad.

— Porque tú eres mi príncipe azul — susurró —, y yo soy tu princesa — se miraron fijamente, sin una pizca de locura en los ojos de ella —. Creí que nunca volverías por mí.

Él sonrió de manera melancólica.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— Desde hace dos meses, mi madre lo mencionó antes de darme mi medicina — susurró mientras que asentía —. El niño que vivía antes enfrente de mi casa y que me vino a visitar aquella vez está muerto, ¿verdad? Le dio pulmonía hace diez años y murió — murmuró, mientras que lo miraba fijamente.

Soul la contempló, serio. Ella continuó.

— Mamá estaba preocupada, decía que yo empeoraba con el tiempo. Que me había hecho un amigo imaginario a base de aquel niño, pero tú no eres imaginario, ¿cierto? — lo miró fijamente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Su voz se entrecortó —. Tú estás aquí, no puedes ser un cuento de hadas.

Él le sonrió, de manera dulce, y siguió acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿No se supone que creías en los cuentos de hadas? — murmuró, y ella comenzó a sollozar.

— ¿Estoy muerta? — preguntó, mientras que cerraba los ojos.

— Te lanzaste del tercer piso, dudo que tu cuerpo sobreviviera a esa caída.

— Pero ahora estamos juntos, ¿cierto?

Él le besó la frente, y juntó sus manos. Ella siguió llorando, pero ahora una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.

— Para siempre — musitó, y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un ligero beso. Ella rió, y cuando abrió los ojos, aquel rastro de locura que había existido en ellos desapareció por completo.

Mientras que reían, se tomaron de las manos y se tumbaron sobre las flores, sin soltarse de las manos. A lo lejos, una señora lloraba, mientras que su esposo la trataba de consolar. Los paramédicos se llevaban el cadáver de su hija; y los vecinos no dejaban de murmurar entre sí, mientras que aseguraban que eso sucedería tarde o temprano. Después de todo, aquella chica había estado loca desde que tenían memoria.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que ella había sido rescatada de aquella prisión por su príncipe azul, y que ahora viviría con él, por el resto de su vida.

Después de todo, su cuento de hadas había tenido un final feliz…


End file.
